From the depths of the ocean into our hearts
by LiLLyPoTTer1
Summary: My own addition to the Cassie and Jake part of #4 where they are on the whales back...my 1st ficcie! R/R please! ***SAP ALERT***
1. Cassie

Okay, this is my version of the part in book #4 (the message) where Cassie falls asleep on the whales back. It's a little off the actual story line but I love J/C so much that I just had to write this. Its been playing in my head all day so I had to get it out. kk…on with the story. 

Oops! .::Disclaimer::. I don't own the Animorphs, as much as I wished I did, but I am merely adding on to what the amazing k.a.a. Has already done. 

p.s. I haven't read all the books hangs *head in shame* but I want to…so don't shoot me if anything is wrong--I did read the 1st 3 and a bunch after that so this story should be correct… I hope. Please R/R. _flames_ too.

~*~Cassie~*~

            After my whale saved our butts from Visser Three, we climbed up onto the whales back. I was so tired and with all the relief flooding through me, I fell asleep as the whale floated idly on the waters surface. Sound asleep like a baby…until…

* palooooooosh *

I let out a small scream before hitting the water my lungs filled with water and I panicked trying to reach the surface.


	2. Jake

~*~Jake~*~

            I had been sitting on the whales back looking at Cassie, god I really liked her, she had managed to lead us through this mission and here we were, alive and with Ax safe and sound. I looked over at Rachel and Marco quickly to see if they were staring at me…they weren't. Just as I was marveling at the fact that we had actually saved an Andalite…

* Palooooooosh *

I heard Cassie scream and leaned over the edge of the whales back and saw Cassie helplessly trying to kick her way to the surface. I jumped into the water after her and swam downwards morphing to dolphin at the same time. By the time I got to her she was slowly drifting to the bottom no longer struggling. Fear raced through my head, was she dead? I couldn't even bear to think about it so I raced towards her and pushed her up, up, up, up, up until we reached the surface. I demorphed and held onto Cassie tightly. Keeping her head above the water. 

Thank god for the lifeguard classes she made me take. I took of my spandex morphing shirt and turned it into a buoy (A/N: I don't know if that really works but I know u can make a buoy out of our shirt and I need it in the story so…oh well.)and let her rest on it. I grasped Cassie hands tightly willing her to wake up.


	3. Cassie

~*~Cassie~*~

Cassie! Cassie! I heard Jake yelling at me in though speech as I drifted further away from the surface…

"Cassie? Cassie, c'mon, wake up…please don't be dead…" It was Jake.

I opened my eyes and looked around. The last thing I remembered was falling off the whale's back. Now I was in the water with Jake who was holding my hands.

"Jake?" I whispered hoarsely. My voice was mostly gone and I was having problems thinking straight.

"Yeah, Cass…it's me…are you okay? I couldn't help but note the amount of concern in his voice.

I smiled weakly and tried to speak but nothing came out. I gasped for breath and began coughing violently to get rid of the water in my lungs. Jake rolled me over onto my back and put his arms around my waist. I felt so safe with him…with his arms around me. I closed my eyes again hoping not to cry, I had been so scared after what had happened to Marco and I was relieved after we rescued Ax and got onto the whale…and here I had almost drowned, so much was racing through my head that tears welled up quickly and just as quickly I forced them away…I couldn't really remember what was going on…my head was spinning and I felt woozy.


	4. Jake

~*~Jake~*~

Cassie began to stir and I whispered gently to her so as not to startle or frighten her. She said my name quietly and closed her eyes again.

"Yeah, Cass…it's me…are you okay?" I whispered.

She tried to respond but instead ended up violently coughing up water. I rolled her over onto her back and held her against my chest tightly. I slowly started to kick and move us back to where the whale was leaving behind my morphing shirt. Rachel, Marco and Ax were staring at me as I pulled Cassie back to the whale. Rachel and Marco helped me pull Cassie up onto the whale and then Marco came back to help me. I rushed over to Cassie, she was lying on the whale's back shivering. I almost cried seeing her like that. I had never realized exactly how much I had cared for her and now I realized that without her, I would be nothing. She understood me and supported me and I wondered what she had done to deserve a guy like me. She was always there for me and I was never there for her. A lone tear slid down my cheek…Cassie still hadn't moved and I feared that maybe she was--I didn't even want to think it. I wiped the tear away quickly, but no quick enough. 

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww…is widdle-jakey-wakey crying for his wittle wover girl?" Marco of course.

"Shut up Marco" came Rachel's harsh reply. She stood up and dragged him over to stand with Ax.

"I'm sorry Cassie," I whispered brushing her hair away from her face gently. 


	5. Cassie

~*~Cassie~*~

"I'm sorry Cassie" It was Jake.

I opened my eyes slowly and tried to get everything to stay in focus. Jake was sitting next to me holding my hand and looking very concerned. 

"Jake?" I whispered his name and hoped that this wasn't a dream.

"Cassie!" he kept his voice down but only barely, "are you okay? Do you need anything? Can you remember what happened?" 

"Shhhhh…" I put my finger to his lips gently, "I'm…I'm…I'm…" I couldn't finish…all of the tears that I had pushed back before now came to my eyes, I was so happy to be alive and with Jake.

"Cassie!" Jake said, alarmed, "What's wrong?!" 

I sat up and drew my knees to my chest tightly willing myself to stop but I couldn't. I felt jakes arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him gently. He was so strong and safe feeling, he made me feel as though I was the only person in the world and when he smiled at me I could always feel my knees give out. I cried and Jake stroked my hair carefully as though I was a porcelain doll that would brake at the slightest touch.  

"Jake?" I sobbed. 

"Shhhhh…Cass, its okay now."  

I looked up at him, "Sorry for what, Jake?" 

He looked down at me in his arms "sorry for not being there for you, you don't deserve a guy like me, you are always there helping me and supporting me and Im never there for you…I'm sorry Cass…"


	6. Jake

~*~Jake~*~

I had said it…I don't know what made me say it but the way she looked at me, I could see in her eyes the way she felt about me and I felt terrible for doing everything that I had done to her. She was so small in my arms, but she fit perfectly into my arms the way one only one puzzle piece can connect to another. I took my arm off of her shoulders…it didn't feel right anymore. She sat up and took my hand in hers, "Jake, don't you ever think that! You have always been there for me no matter what, I trust you and…and…and…Jake, I love you." She looked down at the ground quickly, "Jake, you just saved my life, without you, I wouldn't be here. To save a life is a wonderful thing and Jake, I will always be there with you to save you if u need it…"

"Shhhhh…Cassie, I love you too…and thank you for being there for me." 

Cassie burst into tears again and I drew her close to me again "Cassie, was it me? What did I do?!" 


	7. Cassie

~*~Cassie~*~

I looked up at Jake again and smiled though my tears, "It wasn't you Jake, It wasn't you, im just so happy to be with you." 

"Ahem." Marco tapped Jake on the shoulder, "The Whale's Back ocean liner is ready for unloading, all passengers are to leave through the doors on your right." 

Jake looked at me and stood up. He reached down and helped me to my feet with a smile. I smiled back. Jake turned around to the others with his leader mask on. Rachel and Ax you two go first, then Marco, then me, and then Cassie. I know Jake was only trying to protect me by having me go last just in case something would happen, he, Marco, Rachel, and Ax would already be in the water to help me. But, im not a porcelain doll, and I can take risks, and I didn't like Jake thinking that I was weak. Once I was in the water and a happy playful dolphin I felt Jake swim up next to me. If I could have, I would have rolled my eyes. I shot ahead like a missile and propelled myself out of the air and did a flip. 

Yeeeeeeee--aaaaaaaa! I yelled sounding very much like Rachel. 

And when the others caught up to me, Jake wasn't there right next to me at all times like a watchdog. 

Thanks Jake…im fine, don't worryI said to him privately

I know he said, but he did sound relieved.

We raced the whole way back to shore and demorphed. I felt like the happiest person in the world as I looked at jake.

Okay, im done! What do you think? Its my first fic, so please R/R. flames are okay too. I know I kinda left the actual plot of the book out, but I still think that this came out ok. I think next ill write another J/C or maybe a R/T. Sometimes M/C fics are good too so keep an eye out for my next one!. THANX.

xoxoxo****


End file.
